Scattered White Cherry Blossoms
by ILoveAliceKirkland23
Summary: Sakura is walking around some German festival. She runs into Gilbert, her crush, there. They go to a pub and get drunk. What will this night turn into?
1. First Night

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please don't whack me with chopsticks! I support Fem!Japan x Prussia as shown in this story. Please review or comment or whatever. But I hope you like this story. ^^

* * *

><p>Scattered White Cherry Blossoms<p>

Sakura was passing by, at a local festival near Germany's house. She was very interested in the food there.  
>The tiny Japanese girl felt someone run into her. She looked up and saw Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother. Sakura had feelings for him for a very long time. Gilbert blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"_Oh guten tag, Sakura."_  
><em>"K-Konnichiwa Gilbert".<em>  
>The tall albino man gazed at Sakura, her eyes to busy staring at his blood red eyes. I am not a wimp, thought Sakura. I'll show him.<br>_"Gilbert, I'm in the mood for drinking. Want to join me?"_  
>Gilbert thought for a minute. He looked back down at her, grinning. <em>"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do."<em> Sakura's smile widened. _"Great!"_ She didn't hesitate to grab his hand and walk with him down to the local pub. After five minutes of waiting for their beers, Gilbert had been drinking two. Sakura, on the other hand, drank five. She giggled, talking to her empty beer bottles.  
><em>"That's a funny joke.."<em>  
>Gilbert laughed, listening to her. <em>"Oh mein gott, you're drunk, aren't you?"<em>  
>She stared at him. <em>"Nope! Totally not!"<em> Gil got closer to her, smiling. _"Ja you are.."_ Sakura rolled her eyes. _"Prove it, Senior Awesome!"_  
>Gil laughed hysterically. <em>"Sakura, you're Japanese, not Spanish! Kesesesesese!"<em> She stroked his cheek, giggling. _"What's my name?"_ The Prussian stared at her, replying, _"Sakura.."_ The Asian fell off her stool, spazzing out. Gilbert immediately got off to help her out. She got out of his grasp and ran over to the jukebox, putting on Moves Like Jagger, to sing at the top of her lungs. Gilbert's speech started to slur. _"Oh mein gott! You go mein little Japanese friend!"_  
>Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the jukebox. <em>"Sing along with me!"<em> The pair started singing loudly, other people staring at them and the bartender getting extremely worried. Gilbert hugged her. _"You're a fun drinking partner! Kesese!"_ She blushed and got on the nearest stool, spinning uncontrollably, screaming. Gilbert laughed and fell over, regaining posture when he stood up and leaned against a nearby wall. Sakura fell off, landing on the floor with a thud.  
>The albino pointed at her and laughed, holding his side. The angry little girl ran toward him, acting all big and tough. <em>"You're just jealous my fall was amazing!''<em>  
>Gilbert got closer. <em>"You mad, bro?"<em> After about four minutes arguing, he forgot what they were talking about and asked, _"Nein, why would I be mad?"_  
>Sakura clears her throat, trying to make her voice manly.<br>_"I'm Prussia, and I seize everyone's vital regions except Japan because she's much stronger than I am!"_ She chuckled so hard, she started crying.  
>Gilbert replied, <em>"You wanna go there? I will seize your vital regions!"<em> Sakura ran around the pub, giggling.  
><em>"You'll never catch me!"<em> Gilbert caught up to her, yelling, _"Ja I will! I have longer legs than you!"_ Sakura tripped on a beer bottle, flying forward, screaming.  
>Gilbert sobered up and saw her flying. He threw himself to the ground, sliding himself under the Japanese girl, letting her fall on top of him.<br>_"Come at me, bro!"_, Sakura yelled. As soon as she landed on him, Gilbert grunted. _"I just saved your life and that's how you repay me?"_ He smirked.  
>Sakura didn't answer him. She had fallen asleep. He sighed, picking her up. <em>"Should I take her home? Or to mein place?"<em> he asked himself. The Prussian had a headache, but ignored it since he only cared about Sakura right now. _"Hey wake up! Do you wanna got to mein house since it's closer or do I take you home?"_  
>Sakura mumbled, <em>"Your house..."<em> She felt so sick, she wanted to throw up the beer. Her forehead was warming up. Gilbert grinned to himself and payed the frightened bartender. _Yes!_ he thought. Sakura mumbled nonsense in his arms, something about a flying spaghetti monster trying to eat a pair of shoes. Gilbert chuckled as they entered his home. He set her down on his couch gently and covered her with blankets.  
><em>"I've always loved you..."<em> Gilbert was in front of the kitchen door when Sakura said that. He stopped, and ran over to her, crouching by her.  
><em>"W-What? What did you say?"<em> She must be dreaming, he thought. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like a baby sleeping. Sakura whispered this time. _"I've loved you ever since Ludwig introduced you to Italy and me..."_ Gilbert pulls up a small chair next to her, slightly blushing. _"Really?"_ He'd wanted to listen better. Sakura slightly nods, feeling dizzy. _"You're not joking, right?"_ The kid in the couch shook her head slowly. Gilbert's red eyes widen. _"W-Woah.."_ He sits back on the chair, falling backwards. He shot up, smiling nervously, sweating. _"I'm getting some coffee! I have to calm down!"_ He ran into the kitchen and came back with a cup of black coffee. Sakura was pretending to fall asleep this whole time so she can confess. But she finally really did fall asleep. Gilbert sat back down in his chair in silence drinking his coffee. He sighed quietly and turned on the television, muting it but turning on the subtitles.  
><em>"Gilbert...",<em> Sakura moaned. The man looked at her. _"She's dreaming...about me? Well I am pretty awesome..but still.."_ He grew nervous, not sure if she was dreaming or asking him to get her something. _"G-Gilbert...",_ Sakura moaned again, louder but still quiet. Gilbert blushed and got closer to her sitting on his heels, listening. His coffee sat back at the coffee table in front of the sleeping Japanese girl. _"Get over h-here.."_ He got closer, trying to listen. She seems cold, he thought.  
><em>"T-Tell me..."<em>  
><em>"Tell you what?"<em> Gilbert grabbed her hand nervously.  
><em>"Do you...love me?"<em>  
>Gilbert got taken back and falls over slightly, blushing madly. <em>"I...wait why should I tell her? She's most likely sleep talking! Calm down, Gilbert!"<em>, the albino said to himself. _"Ja that's it!"_ He paced back and forth. _"There's no way she could like me. I mean I'm awesome and all but"-_He stares at her in a longing way_-"Why would she like me?"_ Sakura opened her milk chocolate eyes. _"I'm n-not sleep talking..."_  
>The panicking Prussian stared at her, his face turning bright red. <em>"Uhh..Oh...You weren't sleeping? Heh I think I'll go get another cup of coffee.."<em> He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Sakura yawned and covered her pink cheeks with blankets.  
><em>"I really was sleeping.."<em>  
><em>"When did you wake up?...And uh start talking to me?"<em> He stared at the ground, trying to force his blushing to go away.  
><em>"I'm not sure.."<em> Sakura shrugged.  
><em>"Oh...So you really do like...me?"<em>  
>Sakura nodded, blushing a dark red. <em>"Hai.."<em>  
><em>"Why though? I know I'm awesome but why me?"<em>  
>She seperated herself from the blankets and looked at him, smiling sweetly. <em>"You're handsome..and..well your personality took me by my tongue...<em>  
><em>And I know why you annoy other countries.."<em> Gilbert rubbed the back of his head.  
><em>"Why?"<em> He wanted to know what she knew.  
>Sakura got up and hugged him. <em>"I'd never forget you.."<em> Gilbert blushed madly. He annoyed the hell out of other countries because he had a fear of everyone forgetting who he is.  
><em>"W-Well...you're very cute and you have a very awesome personality too.."<em> He looked away.  
><em>"...Really?"<em>  
><em>"J-Ja.."<em>  
>The child hugged him tighter, looking up at Gilbert. Gil gently wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to squeeze the fragile child enough for her to break.<br>Sakura hid her face in his shirt, blushing the hardest. He chuckled and lightly patted her head. Sakura again looked up at him.  
><em>"Gil...what does this mean now..?"<em>  
><em>"Well...I uh love you..and you love me...so..uhh.."<em>  
><em>"Hai..?"<em>  
>Gilbert looked away. <em>"This is such unawesome behavior from me, but would you..uhh..go out with..me?"<em> Sakura giggled and grinned.  
><em>"Hai! A million times hai!"<em>  
>Gil laughed and stroked her hair.<br>_"Gilbert..C-Come down..I have something to tell you.."_  
>The Prussian got down enough to look at her. <em>"Ja?"<em>  
><em>"Try to seize my vital regions now!"<em> Sakura cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Gilbert smirked and carried her bridal-style to his room and locked the door.


	2. Love, Humiliation, and Popcorn

Meh...Sorry the story's too short. Have a case of writer's block. Maybe someone can PM me with ideas..? Please review. *smiles, holding up shovel* You will, da?

* * *

><p>The sun rose, and Gilbert woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked to his left, and saw Sakura still sleeping, holding his hand. He smiled, and kissed her forehead. <strong>BOOM<strong>. Gilbert's head snapped to the door, waiting to see who's home. _"Shit..It's West.."_  
><em>"Ve~ Doitsu, I'm hungry"<em>  
><em>"Okay. I'll go ask bruder if he wants some food."<em>  
>Gilbert got on top of Sakura, hiding her, right when Ludwig walked in.<br>His face was as red as a tomato. Not sure what was wrong with him, Feliciana walked up to him, and followed his eyes, staring at Gilbert and the lump underneath him. Gilbert smiled sheepishly.  
><em>"Why hello there, West. Feliciana.."<em>  
><em>"Who's underneath you?"<em> Feliciana pointed to Sakura. The Japanese girl finally woke up and saw the Italian and German, squeaking and hiding her face in Gil's chest. Ludwig shrieked in surprise. He never thought he'd find his older brother in bed with a girl that he was allied with. Feliciana stood there, wide-eyed. Sakura peeked out and waved a little.  
><em>"K-Konnichiwa..."<em> Gilbert got off of her, hiding with her below the covers. He rubbed the back of his neck. They couldn't get out of bed. They were both naked. Last night, they had been up, pleasuring eachother, and making love. Ludwig told Feliciana to let Sakura borrow some of her clothes, since Feliciana also lives there. Sakura wrapped a blanket around her body and followed the joyful Italian female. Ludwig sighed.  
><em>"Put some clothes on. We're having breakfast together.."<em> Gilbert nodded and followed him out, in a black tank top, jeans, and military boots. Sakura and Feliciana were already sitting down, chatting with eachother.  
>Feliciana whispered, <em>"So, how'd it go with Gilbert?"<em> Sakura's cheeks flushed. _"W-What are you talking about..?"_ Feliciana's eyebrows wiggled. _"Ve~ You know what I'm talking about."_ When Sakura was about to talk, Ludwig and Gilbert sat down, Ludwig next to Feliciana and of course, Gilbert with Sakura. Underneath the table, he held her hand. Ludwig calmly ate his wurst and drank his beer.  
>It was very quiet. Not even the birds where chirping outside. The dead silence was unbearable. Gilbert decided to break it.<br>_"So...West. How was the camping trip with Feliciana?"_ He smirked.  
>Ludwig rolled his eyes and looked at his Italian girlfriend, finding her smiling warmly at him. He blushed and grunted. <em>"It was fun."<em>  
>Gilbert sat back on his chair, clearly not satisfied with the answer. His index finger on his left hand was swirling with the opening of his beer can. After about an hour, they all finished eating and talking. Ludwig got up, and stared at all of them. Feliciana also got up,<br>and smiled excitedly.  
><em>"I think we should go watch a movie! Wouldn't that be fun, Doitsu?"<em>

_"Ja. What d'ya say, West?"_  
><em>"Hai, I like that idea."<em>  
><em>"Fine. Lets go then."<em>  
>They were all waiting in line to watch The Woman In Black. Feliciana was scared, but with Ludwig there, he can protect her, Her grip on his arm tightened a bit. The four countries finally got their tickets and walked right into the screening room. They were all seated in the very top row, in the middle. Previews passed by,<br>and more people had gotten inside. When scary parts came on, Feliciana would hold onto Ludwig. Sakura was just sitting there,  
>staring blankly. Gilbert was shrieking and holding onto her.<br>_"Verdammt! This is so damn scary!"_ He grabbed her and sat her on his lap,  
>so that her back would hide him from the scary images. Ludwig and Feliciana were staring at them with a <em>"WTF"<em> expression.  
>Sakura sighed, and nibbled on her popcorn. Gilbert kept screaming. <em>"SHE'S GONNA RAPE HIM!"<em>  
>The usher shone his flashlight on them. <em>"Erm..Can you keep it quiet back here?"<em>  
>Ludwig looked up at him. <em>"Ja.."<em> He glared at Gilbert. _"What the hell...?"_ Gilbert cleared his throat. _"...I'm awesome. I was never screaming.."_  
>The movie finally ended, and they all went to Ludwig's home. Ludwig looked at Sakura.<br>_"Are you sleeping over?...Again..?"_  
><em>"Hai..I mean if Gilbert wants.."<em> She looked at a smirking Gilbert.  
><em>"Ja!"<em> He groped her. Ludwig facepalmed.  
><em>"Ve!"<em> Feliciana groped Ludwig, even though he had no boobs, which caused him to facepalm. Again.


End file.
